A Simpler Existance
by suchasap
Summary: Bella is working as an assistant while saving up to follow her dreams. Edward is a high power executive on the verge of burning out. Their paths cross and they both long for something simpler.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Of course. It's just a three day trip, it's not like I need a full wardrobe."

"Don't forget your emergency evening wear. And a swimsuit. Oh, and that little green dress you found last time we were in New York."

"A swimsuit? Really? You know I'm going to Canada, right? Not really known for its warm beaches, especially in March."

"Does your hotel not have a pool?"

This is where I roll my eyes. I know by now that there is no way to win this argument, and, if I'm not careful, my bag will be personally packed by the pixie queen herself.

"I highly doubt I'll have much time for a swim, Alice. This is a conference, not a vacation. OW!" I try to muffle the phone with my chin as a wave of obscenities tumbles from my mouth. For three years I have lived in this apartment, and my trunk has been in the same position since the day I moved in. Still, at least once a week, it somehow comes in contact with my toes.

"I told you to buy a regular coffee table."

"Thanks for the sympathy. No really, I don't know what I'd do without you." I do my best to make my eye roll travel through the phone lines.

"Put the bitchface away, you know I love you."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, I'm done packing everything I need, and now it's time to sleep." Damn these early flights; days should not start before 10 am.

"Alright, take care of yourself Bella. Text me to keep me updated."

"Will do Alice, talk to you soon."

Closing the phone, I take a cautious glance around my apartment. Half of my wardrobe is decorating the living room, the contents of my office have migrated into the dining room, and I'm sure I can hear water running somewhere. There is a fierce internal debate – go to bed, knowing I don't have to deal with the mess for the next 4 days, or stay up cleaning so I don't need to dread coming home.

Some days I wish I had inherited more of Renee's carefree attitude. Picking up the phone again, I dial reflexively.

"Hey Bells! I thought you were away this week."

"Leaving in the morning Jake, but right now my apartment is trashed. Help?"

"Sure thing, anything in particular you want me to blabber on about tonight?"

"Anything at all. How are things with Seth?" And so my cleaning marathon begins. Jake and I had figured out this trick in high school when Charlie had put me under house arrest until I cleaned up. I hate cleaning, there's a certain comfort in a well lived-in room. Ok, honestly, I just get too overwhelmed to know where to start. That's where Jake comes in. He rambles and keeps me just distracted enough that I don't realize what I'm doing. It's like the mess cleans itself.

"I hope I'm next on the list for a visit Bells, it's been too long."

Jake's been my best guy friend for years. Since getting over the awkward social pressure to be together, and him finally coming out to me, we were more like siblings than friends. I think Charlie and Billy still hold a secret hope that we'll both snap out of it, but Jake and I know better.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie has been on me to come home too. It just doesn't make sense right now, though Jake. I put off school so that I could work and then do all the travelling I want. Putting money out now to visit just seems like a waste."

"Glad to know where I fit in your priorities, old friend."

I know it's not intended to sting, but it still hits a mark.

"OK, maybe at the end of the summer, when things slow down for work, but right now I've just got a lot on my plate Jake."

"I know Bells. It must be exhausting wining and dining and all that."

"Oh yeah, chasing around my boss, acting as a stand-in waitress, and taking notes at conferences is such a glamorous life. Last week, I had to trade shirts with her before a meeting because she had spilled coffee on hers. And then I had to sit through the meeting too!"

"Ouch. Why do you put up with that crap, you've got more self-worth than that."

This is where I sigh. I know he's right, and so my justification is as much to myself as it is to him.  
"It's just a job, Jake, it's not my life. There's not much out there for college drop outs, and with the money I'm making, I'll only have to do it for another year or so before I can leave."

"I know, make a wad of cash now and then experience the world for two years before settling down. I've heard about this plan of yours since halfway through your freshman year. You've already been doing it for two years though, Bella."

I sigh and stay silent for a moment as I put away the last of my clothes.

"I just don't want to get stuck Jake. I don't want to go to school to become something, only to realize it's not what I want to be. At least right now there's no pretense, no disappointment. I know this is temporary, I haven't sold out. Forks hardly gave me enough life experience to commit to something for the rest of my life."

"It wouldn't be a life sentence, Bells; people change their mind all the time. I hate to see you treated like this, but at least you'll get to see the world. Anyway, Seth just walked in the door, so if you've got your things in order..."

"Yeah yeah, go to your man. I'll give you a call when I get back Jake."

With things finally in order, I set my alarm for 5 am and crawl between my flannel sheets. It seems my eyes barely close before the quiet is torn apart with the wail of my alarm. Two hours, a long cab ride, and a short flight later, I'm checking into the hotel while my boss prattles away on her phone, effectively ignoring my existence.

"Bella, dear, we've got a couple of hours before the conference starts, if you want to go see the sights. Most people here speak English, so don't worry about the language. Just bring breakfast up to me in an hour or so, and then we'll go over the itinerary for the week."

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes at the thinly veiled breakfast run, I nod.

"Of course, just let me get my things upstairs."

"Yes, you have an extra copy of my key, take my bags with you; I think I see Chendrick pulling up. See you in an hour."

Effectively dismissed, I make my way to the elevators. I've been struggling with this job over the last few months. Being an administrative assistant wasn't so bad, but the promotion to Ms. Claire Buxton's personal assistant was like a step back. The pay raise was amazing, but the slave labour got to be a little much. Still, I was usually back to my apartment at a decent hour, and with her workout schedule I only needed to be in the office at 10:30 most days, so it could have been worse. The added bonus of Claire's infatuation with the executive of a partner firm made these conferences much more livable – when she wasn't on the clock, neither was I.

This is my first time to Montreal, and I can't help but feel a tremor of excitement as I walk out of the hotel and down the street. Armed with a map of the metro, I take in as much of the city as I can in the short amount of time available. Unfortunately, things don't run as smoothly as I plan, and time slips away from me.

"Taxi!" I yell, waving my arm furiously as a black cab drives by. Unable to resist the urge, I stamp my foot and cross my arms before trying again.

"Taxi!" the voice behind me is hardly raised, but is strong and forceful, commanding. I have to remind myself to breathe, trying to ignore the pile of goo that was once my stomach as I look over my shoulder.

The owner of the voice is standing behind me, his broad chest clothed in a tailored charcoal suit, black shirt, and emerald green tie. Feeling the heat rise to my face, my eyes travel down instead of up as a cab pulls up beside us.

"Thank you," I mutter softly, not quite trusting my legs as I take a slow tentative step toward the curb.

The only response I hear is the slamming of the door and the sound of the cab pulling away. Peeling my eyes off the ground, I see them pull off. Some knight in shining armour he turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Super sorry for the long delay. I'll try to update once a week from now on. The one hitch to that could be that I'm currently working without a beta, so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading! It makes me thrilled to see people actually reading this and wanting updates! **

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight**

Thirty minutes later I tumble into Claire's room. It takes all of my concentration to keep from spilling the tray of cooling coffee I have perched on my arm. My left pant leg is wet from when I stepped off the curb into a puddle. There is a black smear across the front of my light blue blouse from the door of the cab. My face is flushed from running three blocks in heels and it's taking all the self restraint I posess to not run to my room and put on my sweats.

Claire eyes me up and down. We've worked together long enough that she's gotten used to my quirks and habit of getting into awkward situations. It's also given her pleanty of time to learn just how to push my buttons.

"Enjoying the city are you Bella? It's too bad it's not snowing 'Swan on Ice' could be a good career change for you."

Trying to regain the bit of dignity I have left, I let her comment slide and pull her coffee out of the tray. "Would you like me to warm this up for you Claire?"

"No no, we're running late. We have to sit in on a presentation in ten minutes." She looks me over and waves her hand. "Actually, I can handle that myself. Why don't you clean yourself up and get some lunch. I'll see you in the session this afternoon."

Just like that she becomes my current favorite person. As hard as Claire is to work for, she is a good person, and she does pay attention. As Twilight Holdings expands and over takes more and more companies, these conferences and out of town meetings have become the norm. While I have never minded the travel, the jam packed schedule does wear on me. Apparently it had been showing.

I treat myself to a bath and then decide to find a diner for lunch. I had passed a few on my early excursion, all within a few blocks, so I expected this trip to be much less stressful. Always on the clock, I change into a brown skirt suit and a fresh purple blouse, thankful Alice had taught me to always pack extras. Slipping on my heels with a sigh I head back out into the big wide world.

The sun is surprisingly warm despite the chill of the wind. Colder than what I am used to in Chicago, but not unbearable. Walking briskly down the street I duck into the first diner I find, rubbing my hands together for warmpth.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Isabella Swan?" I hear a hesitant male voice beside me.

"Yes, I am, have we met?" It was entierly possible, given how many meetings I had attended in the last few months, but I'd rather admit I didn't remember someone than pretend that I did.

"Not yet. Newton, Mike Newton, I work at the New York Office."

"Oh, yes, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Newton. You were out of town last time Claire and I traveled to New York. How are thigns going there?"

Thus began fourty five minutes of thinly masked inuendo and a growing sense of dread over my next trip to New York. Finally I was able to tear myself away as the afternoon session grew closer.

"It was a pleausre to meet you Mike, I hope you enjoy the rest of the conference."

As quickly as I could I paid for my food and almost ran back to the hotel, leaving Mike and his collegues behind. I didn't have much time, but I'd take what I could get. Heading towards the conference room I dialed my phone.

"It's been the worst day ever Alice."

"Worse than the coffe blouse meeting?"

"Yes."

"Worse than 70 year old man meeting slash date?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that is pretty bad. Or did you block out the part where he groped you."

I try to ignore Alice's giggles while watching a steady stream of executives and assistants file into the conference room.

"Ok, maybe not that bad, but still, it hasn't been good. And it's all suit guy's fault! Had he not taken my cab I would have been on time and never would have had that unfortunate run in."

"Well, you said he was tall, maybe he didn't see you."

"Yeah, or maybe he didn't hear me yell for the cab, or maybe I turned invisible and he didn't even know I was there. Ug!"

"Anyway Bella, what are you going to do about this Mike guy?"

Unforunately, before I could answer, the man in question started walking toward me. I lowered my voice, turning away from him slightly.

"Alice, he's coming toward me now. He's...sauntering. Alice what do I do?"

"Sauntering? Really?"

"What do I do? He just winked at me, oh god."

"Hey, you're the one who let him chat you up at lunch."

"Yeah, only because I was recovering from my morning. I just wanted to get not get stuck to someone. I gotta go Alice."

"Take care Bella, update me soon!"

As soon as the phone was closed Mike said hello and took a quick step toward me. This was definately closer than a business aquaintance should get, and with my back against the wall I had no where to escape to.

"You know, Bella, I was thinking, since this is your first time in Montreal you really should have a proper tour of the city. I'm sure you could be spared for an hour or two this evening, I'd be happy to show you around." He winks again and I feel myself nodding before my brain catches up to what my body is doing.

"Great, listen then, after this little meeting is over, we can freshen up a bit and then I'll meet you in the loby. Lunch was a bit crowded, I'm sure we'll get to know each other much better tonight."

While he talks I carefully maneuver myself away from the wall while backing away from Mike toward the conference room. Just as I'm about to respond the point of my heel sinks into something much softer than the floor.

Three things happen simultaniously. I hear a groan and some muffled obsceneties from behind me and feel a firm hand on my back pushing me into Mike. Secondly, my sense of balance fails me and I fall forward, hands flailing to find something to grab onto. Third, I hear the unmistakable passive agressive voice of Claire.

"Miss Swan, if you're through groping the Jr. Executives I could use your help in the conference room."

My eyes close tightly for a moment as I hope when I open them I'll be waking from a horrible dream. Instead, I become aware that the cool, smoothe object in my hand is Mike's belt buckle and the soft material against my cheek is his shirt. I take note that the skin under the shirt is nice and firm.

"Um, sorry, Mike." I can't bring myself to raise my eyes, feeling the heat in my cheeks as I turn to Claire. "I'll get your water and be right in."

Walking away from the awkward situation I turn my head to try and see who I had run into. Down the hall I see a tall man walking with a slight limp, his bronze hair catching the light as he shakes his head. I can't help but notice the familiar colour of his suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See, that one only took me a week! Again, I'm working without a beta, so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know. All the alerts and faves just make my day, thanks so much, especially to the UU girls! **

3.y

"Emmit, man, want to fly to Montreal to get drunk with me?" I asked as I walk down the hall toward the elevator.

"Drunk in Canada, eh? I hear the chicks are wild there. What's the occasion bro?"

"I've been fired. My former employer is paying for my room. There is a mini bar and roomservice available."

He takes in a breath between his teeth. "Oh, a revenge binge. Wish I could be there man, sorry to hear about your job, what happened?"

So I go into it, recounting the meeting that I had just walked out of.

"_Mr. Cullen, thank you for meeting with us tonight. I know how busy the day has been for everyone with the conference." Mr. Banter had started off nicely, apparently trying to soften the blow. _

"_Yes Sir, it has been quite a day. I understand you've been rather busy yourself, with all the fine details of the merger to iron out. I can imagine my day will be ending before yours." _

_He smiled at that. The smile should be have tipped me off. It was a mix between sad and humored. Ironic, really. _

"_Yes, well, take a seat please Edward. Like you said, we've been ironing out the details, and along with that comes going over the current personel." _

" Apparently they've got someone in their corperate office that does my job and the poor guy just has nothing better to do, what with the four other offices under his juisdiction, that he can take on my load of work as well." By this time in the conversation I'm back in my room and beginning to pack my things. Hell if I'm staying here any longer than I needed to.

"Ouch. So, how long will they string you along before you're set free? Is there some sort of severance package?"

"I've got til the end of the month, but they canceled the other three business trips I have in the next few weeks, so realistically I have a couple small projects and then just filling office time. I doubt I go in the days I was supposed to be away, not like there is anything for me to do." I stand in the bathroom, staring at the fresh complimentary toiletries for a moment before adding them to my bag.

"Understandable. Give you time to look for something new. Or actually break in that penthouse you suposibly live in. Have you actually been in that place a consecutive 24 hours."

I can't help but laugh at that. When I moved into the penthouse I knew it was expensive and showy and that I would almost never be there. I didn't care. It needed to be showy for the times that I was there. Plus, no one complained about the piano music at 2 am.

"Which reminds me, want to help me move in a few weeks, not like I need, or can afford, that place anymore." Maybe I can get Esme to do the appartment hunting for me this time, she has much better taste.

"You know I'll help you bro, but why not wait and see if you get something else first. No sense uprooting yourself."

"I don't know Em," I reply with a sigh. "Maybe uprooting myself is exactly what I need. I'm kind of sick of all this shit."

He pauses before he responds, which is unusual for Emmit. Usually he has no filter between he brain and his words. "Just think on it Edward, don't make any decisions at least until you get back in town. When does your flight get in?"

"7:30. I can't wait to get out of here, this has been the worst trip. I'm still walking with a limp."

"A limp, huh? Usually that's the sign of a good trip bro." It's like his grin is traveling through the phone along with his words.

I can't help but laugh, Emmit does have a one track mind. "Didn't I tell you about the crazy chick today?"

"No, but I'm gussing you will."

"First, I try to be a nice guy and get her a cab and then she goes and acts like I just killed her cat or something, and the driver is there telling me off in french so I take it instead. Then just before I get to the meeting this afternoon she impales my foot with those shoes of hers – and without even an apology!"

"Was she hot?" One track mind.

"Hot? I don't know, I barely got a chance to look at her. Slim, brown hair, great taste in clothes, nice figure. She looked absolutely horrified when I got her the cab, muttering under her breath."

"Maybe she's one of those independant types like Rosalie."

"Emmit, no one on earth is like Rosalie."

"Damn straight." There is no denying the pride in his voice. " Anyway, maybe she just didn't like you getting in her space or something."

"Trust me, the way she was all over this Mike guy this afternoon, I don't think she has any issues with people in her space."

"Well bro, maybe you found the one woman on earth who can block you out."

I laugh at that, recalling how before he settled down with Rosalie he was worse than me. "Well in this case Em I think I'm ok with that."

"Yeah, sure you are. I'll pick you up in the morning bro, enjoy your night."

"Thanks, see you then Emmit."

I spend the rest of the evening packing and tying up loose ends. My flight leaves at an insane hour, but is thankfully short. The trunkated trip means I've earned myself two days of vacation that I intend to put to good use. Part of that included a phone call I wans't looking forward to making. After distracting myself with paperwork and some cleaning I decide to take the band-aid approch and just get it overwith.

Drumming my fingers against my desk as the phone rings, I don't actually notice when it's been picked up.

"Edward, how nice to hear from you." After almost thirty years as a doctor, my father has perfected a calm and sincere tone.

"Yeah, Dad, it's been a while, hasn't it." I'm vaguly aware that I'm rubbing the back of my neck and shuffling my feet like a scolded child. "I've, ah, been busy with work, you know."

"Of course Edward, I understand. Your mother, on the other hand, has been anxious to hear from you. She's out right now, I doubt I'll be able to get her to leave the house now for fear of missing another call from you." He laughs and it's as if I can feel the love he has for her through the phone.

"Well, I'll have more time to call in the near future. Actually, Dad, that's sort of why I'm calling." Taking a deep breath I close my eyes as if it will protect me from the sting. My parents have always been supportive, and while they have never pushed me, I can't help but feel ashamed for disappointing them, regarless of my age. "Dad, I've been fired."

"Oh, Edward." He pauses and I remind myself to breathe. "Son, I'm so sorry. This has to do with the merger, I assume?"

"Yeah, apparently I've gone and worked myself out of a job."

"So what's the next step son? I remember you saying you had other offers over the last year, are any of those possibilites?" Carlisle is always an optomist.

"No, unfortunately with the merger some bridges were burned. That's how it is in the world of business, you know?"

"I don't know how you deal with that son. I know the money is good, but it doesn't seem so fulfulling."

I sigh, once again amazed at my father's diagnositc skills. "Actually, I've been thinking the same thing. I think I'm ready for a change, I just don't want the last eight years of my life to go to waste."

"Son, I know this is important, and I want to spend some time talking through it with you, but my pager is dancing on the table, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course Dad, of course. Give mom my love, tell her I'll call tomorrow around 6." I feel almost releived, delaying the conversation will help me deny reality a little longer.

"Will do Edward, I'll talk to you then."

For a few minutes I stand in near the window fidgeting, my mind unable to focus as throughts travel throughs bounce around. As I make my way over to the piano it's as if they clear away like dismissed children. Sitting at the bench I feel in control once again. I begin to play, the notes flowing freely from my fingers, visions of brown hair dancing before my closed eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got more reviews! SQUEE! Normally I would give a teaser for the next chapter, but there wasn't one ready until, um, now, so sorry about that. Know that they do make my day and I read them to my kids. Not that they understand, but it's always good to have an audience. **

**Again, I'm working without a beta, so any glaring errors might have been missed. Feel free to (gently) point them out so I can fix them. **

**And yes, it's short. I know, they're all short. So am I and I deal with it ;). Really tho, I've got a 2.5 year old and a 1 year old, so you're lucky to get this many words out of me in a week. I try to go for quality, not quantity. **

**Love to the UU girls. Oh, and are you reading Tropic of Virgo? If the answer is anything but squeels and other such things then go read it now. It's yummy and wonderful in so many ways. **

4.

Seeing the tiny black-haired head bouncing up and down as she tried to peek over the crowd gathered by the baggage claim was almost comical. In fact, were she not about to latch herself on to me I would have laughed.

"Bella!" Alice squeels and rushes toward me, ducking down so she can push through the crowd. She crashes into me with one of her death grip hugs.

"Oxygen Alice, humans need to breathe, remember?"

With a laugh she lets go of me and we pick a spot to wait for my luggage.

"How was the rest of the conference? We're still heading to New York next week, right? Do you have any plans with Mike while we're there? Does he come to Chicago often? Did I tell you about the new botique I'm shooting while we're in New York? Do you have any plans on Thursday? I'd really like you to meet Jasper."

I always forgot that the need to breathe did not apply to Alice. Taking a deep breath I atempt to answer her, somehwat aware that these conversations must be good for my recall abilities.

"Boreing. Yes. Maybe. A few times a year. No. No. Who's Jasper?"

With that I see the biggest smile in the world spread on Alice's face. This must be good to get such a reaction out of her. Alice's relationships are more function over form, and never last very long. Her usual complaint is there is no connection and she refuses to invest in something that is just going to end in the long run.

"We met after I dropped you off at the airport. I was getting a coffee, but the baristra was behind so I had to wait. I hate crowding the counter, so I just sat at a table and was watching people. People need to learn to dress better at airports, comfort doesn't have to be ugly."

I roll my eyes at her. Alice's dream was to dress the world beautifully, but for now she was content just taking pictures of pretty clothes and the people wearing them. So long as she has full control over my wardrobe the twitching isn't too bad, it's been months since she's bought an outfit for a complete stranger.

"I'm assuming Jasper wasn't one of the ugly ones." I laugh as her eyes go wide with shock.

"Not ugly is such an understatement when it comes to Jasper, Bella." She looks at me as if I had comitted blasphomy. "Tall, blond, these beautiful eyes. It was instant Bella, just waht I've always been waiting for. And I told him as much."

I turn to her, blinking. "You told him you had been waiting for him?"

"Yup. He took it pretty well too. He smiled and said 'well sorry to keep you waiting, Ma'am' with this southern drawl and honestly Bella, I almost needed to pick up some new panties on the way home."

Someone beside us coughs and Alice flashes a grin that would pass for innocent if it weren't for the conversation we were having.

"Seriously Bella, he's that good." She winks at me and I can't help but be thrilled for her. Alice has excitement to spare and it's hard not to get caught up in it.

"So I take it the two of you are dating then?" Even with the excitement the practical side of me is cautious.

"We're past dating Bella. I can see us moving in together in a few months. He's it. The one. My ovaries have told me so."

All I can do is blink at her. Had anyone else said it I would think they were crazy, but not Alice. She has always had a way of knowing things.

When we first met, during senior year of high school, she told me we would be great friends. I was skeptical – we ran in completely different circles and seemed to have little in common. I hadn't realized how lonley she was. Not many people could handle her energy, let alone her honesty and slight tendancy to control things. She has always been there for me. When I decided to put off university for a while she was the only person who didn't look at me as though I had two heads. She was more like a sister to me than a friend.

"Wow, Alice, that's amazing. I can't wait to meet him."

She smiles wide, the little pixie is always up to something. "Great, I told him to wait in the car while we picked you up."

All I can do is laugh at her. I realize I shouldn't be surprised in the least and find myself excited to meet him, despite the tiredness from traveling all morning. Alice quickly spots my bag and reminds me once again about the benefits of designer luggage. I try very hard not to roll my eyes at her as we make our way to the parking lot.

Standing on the curb is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. As I feel Alice start to vibrate beside me I realize she is right. They are perfect for one another. There is so much contrast between them – his blond to her black, his height and her petiteness, his calm demenor and her about to pull my arm off as she practically skips toward him. Finally she lets go of me and sprints, lanching herself into his arms, legs wraped around his hips.

They stay like that for a moment, whispering back and forth, and I can't help but feel as though I'm witnessing a very intimate moment. Suddenly, as if coming out of a daze, Alice turns to look at me, and I realize I have never seen her so happy.

"Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella."

Jasper smiles and nods toward me as he unwraps Alice and sets her back on the ground. "Pleasure to meet you Bella. Alice has told me all about you." His drawl is excatly as Alice had described, a true Texan. He pauses and winks at me. "And I really mean she's told me everything."

We all laugh and Alice attempts to slap him but reconsiders and checks her nails instead. Jasper gathers my bags and stows them in the trunk of the car and we all pile in. The trip home is spent getting to know one another. Four times Alice tries to convince me to go out with them, but the trip and travel are wearing on me and I can't hold back a yawn.

"Let the girl rest Alice," Jasper tries to rein her in gently. "I'm not going anywhere, she's important to you, we'll have pleanty of chance to bond." I can see him smiling in the rear view mirror.

"Fine." Alice reluctantly concedes, far more easily than I would have expected. "But we're going out for drinks whenever our schedules line up!"

They drop me at my appartment and Jasper ignores my protests and carries my bags in for me. Finally alone in the comfort of home I let out an exhausted sigh. Finding a comfy pair of sewats and an old tshirt I change and colapse on my bed.

Sleep comes almost immediately, and with it vivid dreams. I find myself in a medow sorrounded by trees. Through the trees I see flashes of copper hair and green eyes, but every time I look it's gone again. I try to go to the treeline, to get a better look, but it's as if it keeps moving back in time with my steps. The green and bronze mingle together with the colours of the trees and fading sunlight, leaving me feeling confused and lonely.

Sometime in the night I wake, groggy and disoriented, the green eyes tugging at my memory as if they should be familiar. Unable to stay awake I drift back to sleep still thinking about them, this time much more peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, this is short. I've hardly spent more than 12 hrs at a time at home the last few days. Trying to cram as much summer fun into the last few weeks of summer as we can. **

**Also, you might notice I'm off cannon as far as back story goes. I'm just realizing now that you all can't see into my head and I should explain things a bit, so I'm going to try and do that a bit more with the next few chapters. Sorry if it causes more confusion in the process. **

**Also, the reviews make my day. Knowing I have faithful readers keeps me going (and keeps me from sleeping even tho I need to get two kids up, ready, and into the car on my own in less than 11 hours). **

**SM owns Twilight. **

5.

"Well why did you tell him you'd go out if you didn't want to Bella?"

I roll my eyes as I answer. "I had to do something, he had me cornered. Plus I had practically groped him in public Alice." I can't help but chuckle as I imagine the look on my face when Mike managed to get close enough to talk to me. It was quite an accomplishment – I had been activly avoiding him.

She giggles and I roll my eyes again, which consequently causes me to stumble as I make my way up the seven flights of stairs to my office. Soon after I started working this job Alice and I realized that taking the stairs was not only a good woork out, but an excellent way to keep in touch.

"Well then make the most of it Bella, it's not like it's a blind date, you already know him. Why not just go and enjoy yourself."

I just sigh and shake my head. "I guess you're right. I just didn't expect it to be happening so soon."

Alice laughs. "The daily emails didn't tip you off that he might want to see you soon. Really Bella, is there anyone else that's been able to come up with valid busness reasons to contact you every single work day?"

I can't hlep but laugh too. In the two weeks since I had been back from Montreal there has been at least one message from Mike every day. Either he was really bad at his job or he was failing to be smooth. "Good point Alice."

"Well of course. So, he'll be here in three days?"

"Yes, on Thursday, flying out Friday morning."

"Well, at least he won't pressure you for a sleep-over." she replies matter of factly.

"Alice!" I stumble on the stairs again in shock.

"What? It's been a while Bella, you might want to take advantage of the opportunity."

"I'm not going to make this any more complicated than it needs to be. Dinner, that's it."

Alice sighs through the phone. "Give him a chance Bella, you might just enjoy yourself."

"Sure, sure Alice." I reply as I reach the landing on my floor. "Sushi at 7?"

"We'll be there, tomorrow night I'll go over to your place so we can discuss what you're wearing Thursday."

"Discuss? You mean I'll actually have a say?" I tease her.

She just laughs at me and hangs up. I tuck my phone back into my purse as I make my way through the office. I'm early as usual and it's nice to be sorrounded by quiet for the first half hour of the day. As I check my email I can't help but chuckle as I read the message from Mike and forward it to the accounting department. If he keeps this up I'll soon be able to draw income as his assistant as well.

The day moves by in a series of emails and phone calls. I manage to actually leave on time and go back to my appartment to shower and change before meeting with Alice and Jasper. When I get to the resteraunt I easily spot them as Alice is bouncing in the booth. As soon as she sees me a smile spreads accross her face and she waves me over.

"Bella! You're finally here! We have the best news for you, don't we Jazz!" She turns to him and he offers me a sympathetic smile.

"Let her sit down first Alice, we've waited this long for the news, it can keep another minute or two." he drawls with a grin as I settle myself in the booth opposite them.

Alice seems not to hear him. "Remember how I met Jasper at the airport? He was getting back from a job interview?" I nod, remembering when Jasper had mentioned the interview and his job as a recruitment officer for a top secuirty company. "Well, it had been so long since we had heard from them, he had given up hope." She sends him a pointed glance. "I didn't give up, I knew it would work out, so I've been scoping things on the east coast anyway. Well, today he finally got the call! We're moving to Seattle!"

With that declaration she has almost launched herself over the table toward me and wraps me in a tight hug. It takes me a moment to respond, and my stilness doesn't escape her notice. "Don't worry Bella, we're not moving for another couple of months."

"Oh Alice! I'm not worrie!" I finally manage to get my arms around her. "It's just a shock, that's all. I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Jasper!"

The pixie girl releases me from her grip and we settle back down, all leaning close together to share the details. "I know it's sudden Bella, but it will be a great opportunity for me too. There's a great fashon scene in Seattle and I've already got some potential clients. Plus sharing rent with Jazz I'll have more freedom to work on some of my own stuff."

The rest of the evening is a blurr of excitement, food and details. In the back of my mind I feel the tug toward selfishness. I'm going to miss Alice terribly after being so close for so long. She had been my frist true, longtime friend, the first person I had met when I moved back to Jacksonville with my mom and stepfather. Even after beeing in Chicago for so long, most of the people I knew I had met through her. It was hard to imagine a social life standing on my own two feet.

I can tell Alice senses my sadness, but I try hard not to dampen her excitement. As the night winds down I drive back to my appartment reflecting. Most of my good memories involve Alice in some way or another.

Still feeling slightly nostalgic, I'm getting ready for bed when my phone rings. It's normal for Alice to call at any time, but it's not her ring. I answer hesitantly.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, this is Bella."

"This is Deputy Crowley, from the Forks Police Department. I'm sorry to tell you this Bella, Charlie has been shot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so it's not letting me reply to my wonderful, faithful reviewers, so instead of giving a sneek peek I'm posting the new chapter early – enjoy! **

6.

It's as thought my brain refuses to acknowledge what is being said. Instead it calls up memories of the brief time I spent in Forks with my father. The name brings to mind images of snow chains and a blue van, my hand moves on its own to rub the long scar down my arm.

"Hello? Bella, Bella are you still there, are you alright?" The voice calls out and I realize I'm supposed to answer.

"Shot?" the word comes out strangled and I clear my throat.

"Yes, through the abdomen. They have him in surgery right now. The doctors say things look good though. Charlie has always been a fighter." That word associated with my father doesn't seem to quite fit, but I appriciate the sentiment.

I realize my hand is shaking and I ball it into a fist. I can tell I'm mumbling as I do some quick calculations in my head. "I don't know if I can be there tomorrow, but I'll try. What bus goes from Seattle to Forks?" I should know how to find this information, but my mind is blank.

"We can take care of all your travel arrangements Bella, just tell us when you can leave. We all care about the Chief, and his family." He pauses for a moment and then sighs awkwardly. "I'll, ah, let you take care of, um, telling your mother. I'm sure Charlie would want her to know."

I nod for a full ten secods before I relize he can't see the action through the phone. "Yeah, she'll want to know." While my parents had never been hostile toward each other, they both were more comfortable communicating through me than talking directly. Still, they kept in touch, even after I had stopped living at home.

"I'm sorry to have called with such bad news Bella, and I know it's late there. I'm sure he'll be fine, but it is serious. I thought you'd want to be here." His voice is full of sincerity and concern and I can't help but smile.

"No, of course, thank you," I stammer. "Um, any time after noon tomorrow I can leave. Just leave a message here with the details."

"Will do Bella. If you have any questions, just call the station. We'll be in touch soon."

I hang up the phone and just sit for a moment, my thoughts running wild. I had moved in with my dad we had bonded. I had been sad to leave, but Renee was insistant I move to Florida with her after the accident. It wasn't that she didn't trust my father – really there was no one to blame but my bad luck – she just couldn't deal with the thought of being without me. I had passed out from the blood and everyone thought I was severely injured. Charlie called Renee before he even got to the scene and she spent hours thinking I was dead. Thankfully it was only my jacket that was pinned between the van and my truck, but glass was everywhere and I was pretty sliced up.

Aside from Jake and the relationship with my father I didn't really gain anything from that short time. I would go visit on holidays and spend most of my time on the reservation, just like I had when I was a kid. Charlie liked being able to share the little town with me instead of vacationing somewhere sunny like I had insisted for so many years before. While I didn't really know anyone else in Forks, it did somewhat feel like home.

My thoughts are interrupted as my phone chirps with Alice's ring.

"Bella!" she cries when I open it, not even giving me a chance to say hello. "Are you alright? I just had this most awful feeling!"

Sighing, I shake my head and can't help but smile despite the situation. "I'm alright Alice, I just got some bad news. Charlie has been shot." My voice cracks as the reality hits me – saying it makes it true. "I, ah, I need to go to Washington for a few days."

"Is he alright?" Her voice is calmer and more even than I can ever remember it being. "Do you need me to book a flight for you? I've got some extra air miles saved up. I can go with you if you like. Will you need a car there or do you have other family around? Should I call anyone else for you?"

Her thoughtful words send more tears down my cheeks. I realize that Alice's simple practicality is better in this moment than any words of sympathy could be. "Thank you Alice, but it's alright. The station is arranging everything for me. I'll go in tomorrow morning and tell Claire I need a few days off. I'll call you once I know what's going on. Right now all I know is that it's serious and he's in surgery."

"Oh, alright then. Call me as soon as you know something, ok? I need to go to Seattle sometime in the near future anyway, so don't you dare think it would be a bother."

I smile through my tears, hoping she can hear it in my voice. "I'll call, don't worry. Thank you Alice. I need to go, I need to call Renee."

"Ok Bella. Really though, call me."

"I will Alice. Goodnight."

The phone call to Renee is much less comforting. She asks questions that I don't have answers to and almost forgets to ask how I'm doing. My tears stop so I can deal with hers.

After we hang up I feel numb and exhausted. I stumble into bed. It seems like only minuts have passed when I hear the buzzing of my alarm. A hot shower relaxes my stiff muscles but does nothing for my racing mind. Even knowing I'm leaving early I still do my best to appear professional and present.

"Bella, you look like you're a million miles away." Claire announces as she steps into her office where I'm updating her callender.

"Sorry Claire. Actually-"

She cuts me off. "Well you better snap out of it. Important meetings this week, remember? I need you at the top of your game."

The blood drains from my face and I look at the screen in front of me, the words I had been typing suddenly gaining meaning – the full schedule for the next few days a sudden shock. "Actually, Claire, I need to go to Washington this afternoon. My father was shot last night."

Claire's jaw drops for a moment and she stares at me. "I'm sorry to hear that Bella. Will they be ready for the funeral tomorrow, or will you have to go back?"

Her words hit me like a slap in the face. Suddenly everything that's been under the surface starts to rise. I feel my cheeks getting hot and fight to keep my voice even.

"He's not dead, Claire. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh, well, in that case, use the corperate card to send a gift basket. No sense heading out into the rain over nothing, right?" She flashes me a smile and thrusts some papers toward my face. "Now go through these before taking them down to the legal department, sometimes your eye is better than theirs. I need you back here in an hour though, so don't let them keep you too long."

"My father was shot Claire. He's all alone. I'm taking a few personal days to go and see him." My eyes don't meet hers, but my voice is firm. After three seconds of silence I finally look up.

"If you value your job, Miss Swan, and I'm sure you do, you'll take these down to the legal department and get things ready for this week."

Something inside me snaps and I rise to my feet, leaning over the desk toward her. "If you valued me, Ms. Buxton, and you really, really should, you'd get a temp for the next few days, considering everything is mostly ready anyway." My words come out through gritted teeth and part of my brain tries to tell me this sounds too much like a threat.

Claire raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious Bella, you know how this business works, when I say jump you better already be in the air. If you walk out that door and go anywhere but Legal, you have no reason to come back." Her voice is mocking, lips curved in a challenging smile.

I nod my head, still feeling the heat in my cheeks, eyes on the floor as I gather the scattered papers in front of me and walks as gracefully as I can toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gack, I'm late! Sorry about that, but keep in mind, I did give you two chapters last week. I'm going to try to update every 4-5 days now, with chapters this length I should be able to manage that. **

**My faithful reviewers rock my world. Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy this one!**

7.

"Edward, hello son, how are you doing?" my mother's soft voice greets me. Esme is always cheerful and calm, but it never sounds insencere or forced. Never in my life have I ever doubted her love for me, even when I started to understand what it meant to have been adopted. After having lost her first son soon after his birth, she couldn't stand to go through another pregnancy. She and Carlisle had taken me in as an infant after my parents had overdosed. As a child I always felt greatful to them for choosing me. As a man I realized how fortunate I was to have them – my life could have been so different otherwise.

"Hello mom, things are," I pause, searching for the words and ending with a sigh. "Things are difficult mom."

"Oh dear, job hunt not going so well?" There is no judgement in her voice, only support and concern.

"Not well at all. I should ask Dad what his trick is, he told me about the new position."

"Yes, he's excited to be back in family practice again rather than living the crazy life of a surgen." I know for mom this is like getting her husband back, my father's crazy life had an impact on the whole family.

"And I suppose you can't wait to get out of the city again?" I chuckle as I tease her. As comfortable as she seemed at gala events, my mother really was a small town girl.

She laughs with me. "I can't wait to get dirt under my nails again Edward. Your father has promised me lots of room for a garden." She pauses and I sense some hesitation. "Actually Edward, there is a favor I need to ask you. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"Of course mom, where would you like to go?" I resist the urge to ask her to tell me the favor now, but only because it's already 11 am.

"Why don't you come out to the house dear, I'll get something ready and we can eat when you get here." Ah, she knows me so well. My parents live in a large house just outside the city, the drive there would be shorter than meeting her downtown and waiting for a table.

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

"Thanks son, good bye."

I spend the drive over trying not to guess what it is my mother needs from me. I have a feeling it has to do with the move, but I can't guess what it could be. The movers will handle all of the packing and lugging, and if she did need help with that she would have asked outright. My father had said Forks was a small town, just the kind of place Esme would feel at home, and she seems so excited, I know she doesn't want me to try and change his mind. All I can do is wait and hear what she has to say.

Pulling up the curved drive I smile at my mother standing outside the front door looking as anxious as I feel. She's not what one would necessarily expect from a high paid surgen's wife. Her hair is pulled up in a pony tail and she's wearing jeans and a tshirt. She's always been so down to earth, living on as little of my father's income as she could and donating or investing the rest. The thought strikes me that I still have a lot to learn from my mother.

"Welcome Edward, how was your drive?" She greets me as I pull myself out of my silver Volvo, wrapping me in a hug as soon as she can.

"It was good mom, very little traffic this time of day, it made for a quick drive."

She gives me a sideways glance. "And it being quick had nothing to do with that lead foot of yours I'm sure." She says knowingly.

"Remember mom, I learned how to drive from you."

She swats me playfully and leads me into the house. The kitchen table is spread with chicken salad, fresh rolls and fruit coctail. As always, it looks delicious.

"Sit and eat Edward. I have a proposition for you." She sounds like she's scheeming and I look up at her.

"Trying to butter me up with home cooking, are you?" I ask before sitting and beginning to fill my plate.

"Of course." She sits down beside me and takes her time dishing out her own food. I can tell she's going over what she wants to say and wait patiently as I eat.

"You know, Edward, that while we've been in Chicago I've never worked."

I nod, adding between bites. "The charity work always seemed to keep you busy though."

"It did, but being in a small town will be different. I doubt I'll find five places to volunteer, let alone being on eight different committees." She sighs. "And really I don't think I would want to. Not that I didn't enjoy the work, it filled the time nicely and I was able to make a difference. But I think this will be an excellent opportunity to do something for myself."

"Of course Mom, I'm sure Dad will be supportive no matter what you want me to do."

She hesitates. "I'm sure he will too, but you know your father, he's not nearly as adventurous as I am, always worried about the details and such."

I nod slowly, leaning back in my chair, curious about what my mother was planning and amazed at how cunning she could be.

"I want to open a bed and breakfast when we move to Forks. I've always had a passion for interior design, and I love to cook. It wouldn't be anything too big, so I could do most of the work myself, leaving room for quite a bit of profit." Her hands are clasped on the table in front of her and I can tell she's trying hard not to shake with her excitement.

I can't help but smile, excited and proud of her. It takes a lot of bravery to step out and do something on her own. "Sounds wonderful mom, I'm sure dad will agree." I raise my eyebrow, curious and cautious as I ask. "Um, where do I come in?"

She looks down and I can't help but wonder why she looks so nervous. "Well, like I said, I can do most of the work myself, but Edward, I have no experience running a business – traking expenses, advertising, making a profit." She takes a deep breath. "I thought maybe, since you're between things right now." Another breath, and she looks right at me. "Edward, would you be my partner and business manager?"

I sit there, mouth hanging open. That was unexpected. My mother watches me quietly, giving me space to think while at the same time making me aware how anxious she was for my reply. I try to come up with a good reason to say no, to let her down gently. I'm surprised to find that no such reason comes to mind. I am jobless, which will soon leave me homeless. As much as the city has to offer, my social life didn't leave me any strong ties to the city, aside from Em and Rose. I have been wanting a change in my life but was unsure how to find it. It seems that change is coming to me.

"We'll need to go over the details – I'd never even heard of Forks until Dad mentioned it." She motions for me to continue, to say the words, but already a wide smile is growing on her face. "I'm in."


End file.
